


Сияние

by superstition



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Folklore, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждение гласит: не сходи с тропы, иначе эльфы заберут тебя. Иногда так и происходит. (Или как усталый наемник Крис Эванс влюбился в эльфа, а тот полюбил его.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сияние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747022) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Оформление: Zootexnik
> 
> **Примечание автора:**  
>  Как и всегда - все только для развлечения, ничего плохого и в мыслях не было! Название взято из песни “Streetlights” группы Ludo, просто потому, что мне она нравится и показалась подходящей по настроению.
> 
> __  
> **Иеле**  
>  \- румынские лесные духи, в основном известные тем, что играют призрачную музыку и соблазняют людей, в особенности красивых юношей. (Традиционно они предстают в женском облике, но чего уж там... *машет рукой*) Они не злые по своей сути, но могут случайно продержать у себя сотню лет, да и под их музыку можно танцевать до потери сознания или рассудка.  
>  _«Иеле»_ означает “они”, или “они сами”, в чем-то схоже с тем, как кельтских эльфов и фей иногда зовут просто “Дивным народом”. Со знанием и использованием истинного имени магического создания все не так-то просто, потому что, назвав имя, можно ненароком вызвать этого эльфа, однако такой вызов дает некоторую власть над ним. Возможно.
> 
> Это важно.

***

 

[ ](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/01/13/634cf203ab05700f8f9093bbc8c20151/jpg)

Грязь. Грязь и дождь. «Грязь, и дождь, и древесные корни», – поправился мысленно Крис, споткнувшись уже на пятом за последние несколько минут. Никаких приличных дорог.

Конечно, нет тут никаких приличных дорог. Слишком много сражений. Слишком мало людей осталось, чтобы заботиться о ровной дороге для деревенских телег.

Он переставлял ноги, одну перед другой, под дождем.

Ему нравилась эта страна, в основном. Хотя, конечно, называть ее страной было бы неправильно. Текущий четырнадцатый век разделил регион на нестабильные части. Войны за независимость. Трансильвания, Валахия, Молдавия и очень много других. Расколотая, раздробленная территория.

Он по-настоящему верил в право каждого человека на независимость. Потому-то, в большей или меньшей степени, он тут и оказался. И находился здесь _до сих пор_.

Капля дождя выбрала как раз этот неудачный момент, чтобы упасть ему на затылок и просочиться в узкий просвет между кожей и сюрко под броней. Он вздохнул.  
Быть может, ему просто стоит остановиться. Быть может, ему просто стоит присесть здесь где-нибудь, на это упавшее дерево в зелено-сером мареве леса, к примеру, и никогда больше не шевелиться.

Перед его лицом снова закружился преследующий его хоровод лиц. Друзья. Павшие. Пламя.

Он записался в ряды наемников, стал солдатом. Бойцом он был неплохим, и мог посылать матери, сестре и брату большую часть своего жалования, чтобы они могли протянуть дни своего уютного, но обветшалого постоялого двора. И он хотел помочь. "Из всех задач мира спасение бедного региона от разрушительного давления Османской империи казалось самым правильным поступком", – думал он.

Дождь теперь превратился в настоящую бурю, с громом, молниями и прочим.

– Отлично, – пробормотал Крис, – спасибо.

Он попробовал вытереть воду с лица. Предприятие, заведомо обреченное на полный провал.

Одна нога перед другой. Если сделать достаточно шагов, он сможет найти берег, и корабль, и путь домой. И, может быть, в свете костра лица мертвецов оставят его. "Но усталость, – подумал он, – усталость никогда не уйдет". В кости будто свинца налили.

Ему даже не выплатили все жалованье. Он понимал, почему. Он знал, когда уходил.

Дождь немного ослаб, словно в знак сочувствия

Лес, через который он держал свой путь, был древним, со своей историей, со сказками, которые бормотали крестьяне, накормившие его с утра. Эльфы. Феи. Подменыши. Необычные звери, преступники, волкоголовые. Люди, ушедшие на охоту и не вернувшиеся – или вернувшиеся через семьдесят лет, разговаривая так, будто прошло не более нескольких часов. Предупреждения: держись тропы, не разговаривай с незнакомцами, ничего не ешь. _Иеле_ улыбнутся и возьмут тебя за руку.

Крис нахватался достаточно румынских слов, чтобы понимать, что _"iele"_ значит попросту _"они"_. Они сами. Он спрашивал. В ответ – лишь покачивания головой. Безымянные.

Маленькая девочка сказала очень серьезно: _dracul_. И дала ему блестящий камушек, голыш, отполированный временем, на случай, если дракон согласится взять его вместо Криса.

Крис улыбнулся, едва-едва, вспоминая тот случай, и провел пальцами по камушку в кармане. Драконы. Феи. Легенды. Но вес, оттягивающий карман, был настоящим. Это успокаивало.

Еще шаги. Еще дождь. И…

...музыка?

Он замер. Определенно, нет настолько безумной труппы менестрелей, чтобы обосноваться на заброшенной лесной тропе во время бури. Но он слышал ее. Музыку. Струящуюся сквозь дождевые капли и стволы деревьев, призрачную, неземную и вездесущую, как печаль и радость.

Он повернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь сквозь серо-зеленый туман. Музыка протянула свои застенчивые пальцы и отстучала приглашение на его коже. Он почувствовал, как волоски на руке встали дыбом.

Повинуясь усталому побуждению, он спросил, привлеченный ноткой печали, сияющей золотой нитью в полотне мелодии:

– Я могу помочь?

Музыка заколебалась, так же, как немного рассеявшийся туман. Крис удивленно поднял брови:

– Это ты сделал или это просто совпадение?

– С удовольствием бы приписал себе эту заслугу, но на самом деле второе, - голос раздался будто бы из ниоткуда, сдержанный, потусторонний, веселый. - Можешь ли ты _помочь_?

– Мне послышалась грусть, - он продолжал оглядываться. Пока безрезультатно. - Значит, с бурей ты ничего поделать не можешь.

– Я… могу попробовать спросить ближайшего _su iyeshi_ … Я не водный дух. - На этот раз голос звучал ближе, и его обладатель казался довольно озадаченным.

Крис развернулся, и перед его глазами предстало самое прекрасное создание, что он видел в жизни. Незнакомец опирался на мшистый ствол дерева, скрестив руки на груди и держа древнюю костяную флейту в одной руке.

Крис забыл все слова. Юноша… Человек? Эльф? Должно быть, эльф, судя по природной текучей грации, по очевидной способности подружиться с туманом – был…

Волшебным. Не подобрать иного слова для этих глаз цвета ляпис-лазури, этого изгиба рта, порочного и нечеловеческого. Этих бесконечных ног, лишь немногим слишком изящных и длинных для смертного, этой небрежной гармонии с деревьями вокруг. Фантазия, воплощенная в жизнь. Чарующая фантазия. И Крис был очарован.

Он сделал шаг вперед. И споткнулся об _очередной_ корень. Пропитавшаяся водой броня потянула его к земле.

Но в итоге он не упал. Неестественно сильные тонкие пальцы поймали его за плечо. Помогли обрести равновесие.

– Знаешь, едва ли имеет смысл тебя красть, если ты на ногах не держишься. Садись.

– Я… красть? Ох, спасибо… – Он сдался и позволил сильным рукам усадить его на влажное бревно. Краем сознания он смутно отметил, что сошел с тропы. Недалеко – если вытянуть ногу, он мог коснуться колесной колеи носком сапога – но точно сошел.

– Возьми.

Крис посмотрел на мех с вином. И руку эльфа, что держала его.

– Эм…

– Нет, _pula mea_ , ты серьезно? Не буду я тебя травить после того, как только что спас из цепких когтей деревьев. Выпей. И посиди минутку спокойно.

– Эм, – очень остроумно повторил Крис и взял мех. Его эльф исчез на пару мгновений – именно что исчез, он просто растворился между деревьями – а затем вернулся. – Еда. Когда ты в последний раз ел? И не смотри на меня так. Это из таверны в двух милях отсюда.

– Ты… украл для меня еду?

– Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь прожить на лунном свете и вине. И я заплатил. Как думаешь, золотого достаточно за это? Я мог два оставить.

Крис подавился хлебом на вдохе, закашлялся, но сумел выдавить:

– На эти деньги ты всю таверну купить мог!

– О. – Сапфирово-синие глаза на секунду сузились, он задумался, затем пожал плечами, откидывая эту мысль. – Может, тогда ты хочешь золота? У меня есть еще.

– Ты… предлагаешь мне… деньги?

\- Не то чтобы я ими пользовался. Лучше?

– Наверное, - голова все еще кружилась, но теперь уже скорее от ситуации в целом, нежели от усталости и голода. - Давай вернемся к тому моменту, когда ты говорил о похищении.

– А что-то непонятно? Теперь ты принадлежишь мне.

– Прости, – сказал Крис и очень твердо отложил мех в сторону. Губы покалывало. Дикая черника и одуванчиковый лед. – Меня ждут дома.

– Люди.

– Семья. Мать. Разве у тебя нет матери? Или ты из желудя вылупился или что-то вроде того?

– Ох уж эти сказки… Я могу заставить тебя остаться.

– Да, – согласился Крис, разглядывая костяную флейту, глядя на изящные пальцы. – Можешь.

Ясные озера глаз всколыхнулись. Раздражение, но не только. "Интерес тоже", – подумал Крис, заглядывая в эти глубины.

– Останься.

– Я перестал подчиняться приказам с тех пор, как ушел из своего отряда, спасибо.

– Хунедоара. Точно, – вздохнул эльф. И уселся на траву, подобрав под себя длинные, как у жеребенка, ноги. – Слышал.

Им приказали сжечь город. Если точнее, запереть засовом ворота, а _затем_ сжечь город. В котором укрывались вражеские солдаты. В назидание.

Крис отказался. Ушел. А город сожгли.

– Если тебе от этого станет лучше, мы спасли некоторых.

–...вы что сделали?

– Не всех. Недостаточно многих. Но те, кто слушал, кто шел за нами, мной, _strigoi_ и _zâne_ – я имею в виду, за настоящими эльфами и феями, порхающими, танцующими, с благими намерениями – и _căpcăun_ …ты бы назвал их ограми, наверное… Я даже уговорил их не есть одного-двух старейшин в оплату за помощь, – он отмахнулся, будто каждый день спасал жизни. – Музыка отлично подходит для этого. Они где-то неподалеку. Люди. В лесу. Я не могу… мы не можем сами их освободить. Если ты пошел на звук музыки эльфов, ты изменишься… но они живы. _Asa ca merge_. И будут жить дальше.

Крис сглотнул комок в горле. Подумал: "Он не человек, он не человек, он прекрасен и мыслит иначе, чем ты, и он поймал тебя, когда ты падал, и _прекрати пялиться на его рот…_ "

– А я изменился? Я же пошел за тобой.

– Честно говоря, ты практически на меня упал. И… а разве не изменился? – Синие глаза наблюдали за ним. Одним слитным движением эльф приблизился и опустился на колени перед сидевшим на бревне и старавшимся не слишком заметно цепляться за промокшую кору Крису. – Ты слушал, как я играл. Ты выпил эльфийского вина. И ты выглядишь так, будто… будто тебе легче теперь.

– Ты спас людей.

– Да. Впрочем, не знаю, согласились ли бы они… никогда не вернуться домой… Забыть своих близких, возлюбленных...

– Ты грустил, – сказал Крис и вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча. В памяти всплыло побледневшее лицо, испуганные глаза, губы, не находящие слов. – Из-за… ты был человеком? Когда-то?

– Не припоминаю такого. Что, конечно же, ничего не значит… Ты сказал, что у тебя была мать. Она будет скучать по тебе?

– Да, – короткое слово болью отозвалось в горле. Свежеиспеченный хлеб, темный эль, широко улыбающийся брат в дверях. Сестра, поющая от всего сердца, в надежде стать бардом. Мать, открывающая двери постоялого двора для всех, как друзей, так и незнакомцев. - Да.

– Останься.

– Я _не могу…_

– На час. Два. Не больше.

– А, – сказал Крис, и их глаза встретились. – Хорошо.

Эльф взял его за руку. Потянул в сторону деревьев.

День мерцал. Серебро и изумруды. Кора деревьев, прохладный шепот воды и травы. Крис свалил плащ и броню в беспорядочную кучу кожи и металла и поморщился от резкого звука; впрочем, бирюзовые глаза светились весельем и никак не обидой. Их обладатель скользнул ладонью под сюрко и рубашку, цепляясь за ткань.

– Так много слоев. Как ты вообще все это надеваешь? Это развязывается?

– Да. Знаешь, не все могут босиком по росе порхать, – он потянулся и заправил темный локон за слегка заостренное ухо. Его эльф поднял взгляд, удивленный, но довольный. Крис повторил движение, задержав пальцы, и получил улыбку в награду.

– Мне нравятся. Касания.

– Я вижу. А мне нравится прикасаться к тебе.

Эти слова вызвали тихий смех, но руки замерли, так выразительно, будто принося клятву верности на залатанном льне рубашки. "Волшебное создание, – подумал Крис, – собранное из лунного света и звездного сияния, по собственной воле склонилось перед ним, как оруженосец, снимающий с него поношенные сапоги". Он сказал:

– Иди сюда.

И волшебное создание повиновалось, быстро, как ртуть, вскочив на ноги и угодив снова в раскинутые руки Криса.

Поцелуй на вкус был как музыка. Как цепочка звуков, вводящая в экстаз. Как сверкающие арии и парящие верхние ноты. Как дождь и стебли одуванчиков.

Время превратилось в ртуть, мгновения собирались вместе и кружились. Мягкая кожа устлана бриллиантами капель дождя. Нежные, изучающие поцелуи на бедрах Криса. Этот рот, он в нем, эти губы принимают его. Он зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, дрожа от ощущений – слишком хорошо, невозможно хорошо, это сон – и кончил, задыхаясь. Он попытался извиниться – слишком быстро, слишком внезапно, слишком опустошающе – но его эльф облизывал его, подбирая языком каждую каплю оргазма, и Крис мог лишь лежать и беспомощно стонать от удовольствия под этой непрерывной заботой.

Какие-то чары, какое-то заклинание. Он чувствовал, что снова твердеет, возбуждение медленно нарастало, но он хотел ответить взаимностью, хотел видеть, как этот взгляд затуманится от наслаждения, поэтому он использовал свои отработанные навыки наемника, чтобы опрокинуть гибкое тело с глазами, словно драгоценные камни, на траву, где он мог лишь лежать и сверкать ими.

– Хочешь теперь быть во мне? Я могу…

– Да. Тысячу раз да. Но не сейчас.

– Что… о. _О._

Действительно _"о"_. Крис не обладал такими навыками, как его партнер, но практика у него все же была. И ему всегда хорошо это удавалось. Он вздохнул, широко улыбнулся и опустился ниже. До конца.

От этого эльф подавился воздухом и выдал цепочку невнятных слов на не совсем поддающемся расшифровке языке, а затем:

– Пожалуйста…

– Хорошо?

– _Невероятно..._

– От эльфа особенно приятно это слышать, – улыбнулся Крис и вернулся к своему занятию, наслаждаясь сорванными стонами и явным желанием извивающегося под ним тела. Его эльф на вкус был сладким, как дикий мед, как ягоды, как неопределимое непознаваемое нечто, мистическое, загадочное, и он хотел больше. Он хотел всего.

Он нашел ритм. Поддерживал его. Скользнул рукой по неодолимо соблазнительному тылу, зафиксировал их обоих на месте, а затем коснулся языком прямо там.

Тихий тонкий крик. Напряжение мускулов. И _его_ эльф кончил, долгими толчками изливаясь Крису в рот. Все такой же дурманяще сладкий.

Он сел и удовлетворенно осмотрел результат: сорванное наслаждением дыхание, светлая кожа на фоне зелени прогалины, запутавшаяся в растрепавшихся волосах трава, огромные изумленные глаза, медленно моргающие.

– Говоришь, невероятно?

– _Da… magnific_ …чудесно…

– Тогда хорошо.

– Иди сюда _немедленно_.

– Любишь ты приказывать, – вздохнул Крис и с готовностью повиновался. Длинные ноги обхватили его талию, руки будто огнем обжигали спину. Крис целовал его шею, тонкую кожу ключиц. В ответ раздался сладострастный стон, и эльф толкнулся к нему бедрами.

– Так… ты чувствуешь…

– Тебе нравится борода? – он приложил все усилия, чтобы следующий поцелуй превратился в томительно непристойное действие, царапая отросшей щетиной нежную кожу и прихватывая ее зубами. Розовые отметины темнели, превращаясь в засосы; они останутся на этой алебастровой коже на недели. _Его_ эльф.

– Да… – Почти мольба. Огромные глаза потемнели от желания. Сверкающий сине-черный цвет среди зеленого и серого. - Да, да!

– Ты… В смысле, а есть… Тебе нужно… Я же не сделаю тебе больно, правда?

– О, – смешок в синеве; он эхом отразился в сердце Криса, глядящего в эти глаза. – Я даже не подумал… секунду, отпусти меня…

Крис мог поклясться, что в мягкой просторной рубашке и узких штанах эльфа не было карманов, но через мгновение поисков в его голову полетел маленький горшочек.

– Мята?

– А еще окопник, лещина виргинская и петрушка. Это лечебная мазь. От синяков, раздражений и тому подобного. Может щипать.

– Переживу, – на пробу он засунул палец в горшочек. Действительно щипало. - А у вас остаются синяки?

– Я спотыкаюсь об эти корни не реже любого другого. Если только этот любой другой не ты. В противном случае – почти никогда. Ты приказа ждешь?

Крис обдумал несколько возможных ответов, обхватил рукой ближайшее к нему запястье эльфа, прижал его к траве и ответил:

– Точно нет.

– Вот как. – Взгляд метнулся оценить новую позу и обратно, их взгляды встретились. – Да.

– Хорошо, – сказал Крис и склонился за поцелуем, а в воздухе разлился холодный запах мяты.

День угасал, тени размывались. Безвременье. Мгновения застывали, будто в янтаре, будто драгоценности в бесценной цепочке, сияющие, связанные вместе. Свет в синих глазах, когда Крис двигался внутри него. Беззвучно приоткрывшиеся губы. То, как они совпадали, как они кончали вместе, вжимаясь друг в друга. Рука Криса как подушка под темными волосами. Запахи мяты, трав и вырванных с корнем растений. Вернувшиеся любопытные капли дождя, подбадривающие Криса легкими уколами в спину и бедра. То, как они смеялись, как Крис перекатил их обоих, сел и подтянул _своего_ эльфа к себе на колени, и они оба одновременно застонали от того, как глубоко он вошел.

После этого он задремал, лежа на боку и крепко обнимая изящное тело. Ложки в посудном ящике. Носом он зарылся в темные пряди, а пальцы переплел с тонкими сильными пальцами эльфа.

Он проснулся в одиночестве, отдохнув так, будто проспал год, а его броня, тщательно отполированная, лежала рядом с его сапогами. Там же стояла и небольшая корзина.

Дождь кончился. Солнце, хоть и робко, показывалось на небе.

Он сидел некоторое время, не двигаясь. Его губы хранили воспоминания сладости сказки.

Он встал, обнаженный под застенчивым солнцем, и пошел к своей одежде.

В корзине оказались хлеб, сыр и аккуратная стопка довольно старых монет, золотых, серебряных, затесались нескольких бронзовых и даже железных. Некоторые несли на себе печати давно усопших королей и императоров, а на некоторых не было ничего, будто любое изображение, если оно и было, давно истерлось от времени.

Он оделся, поел и сказал, очень тихо, на случай, если кто-то его слушал:

– Спасибо.

Ему хотелось заплакать и порадоваться, что на его долю выпало хотя бы столько, один волшебный день, один шанс увидеть улыбку в синих глазах.

Он погрузил руку в карман и нашел гладкий полированный серый камушек, достал его и посмотрел на испещренную пятнышками поверхность. Лишь подарок. Одного человека другому. Никакой магической силы.

Он положил его на траву и сказал прислушивающейся тишине:

– Маленькая девочка сказала мне, что он нужен для защиты. От драконов. От… от синяков, может быть.

Он вернулся на тропу – колесные колеи остались прежними; очевидно, его не было лишь несколько часов, а не лет или десятилетий – и после какого-то времени он понял, что насвистывает. Одну из глупых детских песенок его матери. Что-то насчет того, что не нужно стесняться. Стесняться поцеловать девушку. Стесняться рискнуть, надеясь на счастливый конец.

Зашуршали залитые солнцем листья. Слева от него.

Знакомый голос задумчиво произнес:

\- Научи меня этой мелодии.

Крис остановился. Солнечный свет затаил дыхание.

\- Похоже, мне нравится быть с тобой, - он опирался на другое дерево. Наполовину скрытый тенью, наполовину залитый солнцем, но улыбающийся расслабленно и искренне. Длинные пальцы играют с голышом, подбрасывая в воздух и снова ловя. – Неловко даже как-то.

\- Опять приказ? – спросил Крис. – Ты хоть когда-нибудь просишь о чем-нибудь как нормальный человек? _Научи меня_ , нет, серьезно, – и протянул обе руки. Его эльф оторвался от ствола дерева, подошел и принял их. Мир просиял.

– Похоже, ты счастлив.

– Верно.

– Да… я не был счастлив. Без тебя. Поэтому я тебя нашел.

– Поэтому ты меня нашел, – он положил обе ладони на узкие плечи. Все тело доверчиво потянулось к его прикосновению. – И теперь ты собираешься, что, за мной домой последовать?

– Если ты не возражаешь. Я тут кое-что придумал. Пока ты спал. Мне нужно было уйти и обдумать это. Я хотел тебе сказать.

– Что угодно. И я не возражаю, конечно, нет, моя мать тебя обожать будет. Моя сестра заставит тебя научить ее играть на этой флейте. Мой брат попытается с тобой переспать, но он пытается переспать со всем, что движется. Ты уверен, что ты этого хочешь? В смысле… – Он поднял руку и подчеркнуто заправил выбившийся локон за слегка заостренное ухо. Невысказанный вопрос. Они оба не вышли из леса. Еще нет.

– Я буду спать только с тобой. Если только твой брат не окажется неодолимо привлекательным. Это шутка. На случай, если ты не понял.

– Возможно, нам стоит познакомить тебя с человеческим юмором.

– Хм. Тогда я познакомлю тебя с _balaur_. Думаю, тут есть один поблизости; хотя бы одна из семи голов должна знать хоть одну шутку. Я хотел тебе сказать… кажется, у меня было имя. Или я вспомнил имя. В голове. Необычно. Насколько я знаю, оно не мое, но могло бы быть моим.

– Скажи мне его, – попросил Крис, играя одной рукой с его волосами, а второй обнимая его за шею. – Если хочешь.

– В моей голове… оно звучало как Себастиан, – синие глаза нашли его, и в них мелькнула улыбка. – Можешь его использовать. Как мое имя.

– Себастиан, – сказал Крис и просиял. – Мне нравится. Твое имя.

– Мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя, – отозвался Себастиан. – Когда ты его произносишь, оно звучит как мое, – и поцеловал его. Они стояли вдвоем посреди грязной дороги, вокруг на мили простирался темный лес, будущее изобиловало возможностями, а вокруг царила магия.

 

[ ](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/01/13/8448981371520af0995e3c80494a48bd/jpg)


End file.
